godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Dae-Wi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities He is a very powerful combatant with only a handful of participants being able to fight him. Another testament to his improvement in strength and using his techniques was that he was able to battle with Gang Man-Suk evenly and later fight multiple priests, at least defeating two of them. Currently he is capable of fighting and even defeating a Seraphim. However, after having his right eye taken by The King, he has lost his ability to use Charyeok, only to regain it again after becoming Okhwang's successor. As Jade Emperor's successor, he began to combine his human fighting techniques with The Emperor's Wisdom of The Sage, using it to defeat Multiple Gods of Heavenly Realms simultaneously. Michael The Archangel, a first Heavenly Realm God, remarked that with this deadly combination, he has the potential to be even greater than Jade Emperor in his prime. Superhuman Endurance: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. He is quick enough to even catch Gang Man-Suk by surprise in their sparring match. Superhuman Strength: Han Dae-wi has shown acute superhuman strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. He has shown strength to temporarily match Gang Man-Suk in a fight without even using his Charyeok. He managed to contribute enough energy to destroy an artificial island, along Mori Hui and Yu Mira. After his revival, his strength increased tremendously, as he easily caught Zeus' punch with one hand, while those around him was blown away by the shockwave it produced. Currently, Dae-Wi, combined with attraction force, is strong enough to punch and knockout four second Heavenly Realm gods at once: Poseidon, Athena, Hera and Hades. Superhuman Speed: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable speed. He showed enough speed to fight many high level opponents, such as Axley, a priest, avoiding their strikes while counterattacking. Currently, he is fast enough to catch Zeus's punch (a feat considering Zeus is too fast for people like Kim Doo-Shik to react or perceive his movement), and punch down multiple gods as well as Greed enhanced disciples at once. Analytical Skill: Despite deeming himself inferior in mind compared to the likes of Baek Seung-Chul, Han Dae-Wi does possesses great analytical skills. It is shown (albeit comically) when he repeatedly winning in Janggi against The King despite the later resorting to cheat with his third eye. He also quickly deduced the true form of Dance of Four Gods when Sugihara Oyama advised him on Kata. Wisdom of The Sage: The King's power was transferred to his blind right eye, consequently reviving him and granting him access to Jade Emperor's various abilities. *'Creation': After his revival, Han Dae-Wi demonstrate an ability to create something out of nothing like Sang Man-Duk. He demonstrate this by recreating Xiao Chen's limbs and the clothes around them. Fundamental Force Manipulation After his death, Dae-Wi was revived and granted the Wisdom of the Sage by Jade Emperor, giving him access to The King's Fundamental Force Manipulation. Fundamental Force Manipulation is an ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. Like the previous Jade Emperor, Han Dae-Wi can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. Since Han Dae-Wi is still inexperienced and a human, as his right eye will bleed from overexertion of his power. *'Gravity Manipulation': The King's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes. This is the first ability Han Dae-Wi performed after receiving The King's power. He used it against Zeus, Angels, Nephilims and the morning crows by increasing the gravitational force around him and Xiao Chen by x100, forcing the surrounding gods and disciples onto their knees. He can currently apply up to x1000 gravitational force. Like The King, he can use this ability to toss around planet as an attack, although his control isn't as good as The King because of his inexperience. *'Strong Force Manipulation': By manipulating the very force that binds proton and Neutron together in atomic nuclei, Han Dae-Wi can imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars for various purposes. So far he demonstrated the ability to produce a globe of nuclear energy strong enough to obliterate Zeus's entire upper body. The blast is visible in space which also disintegrated much of the surrounding landscape and pushing the entire body of water in the vicinity away. It also struck groups of Nephilim, burning them down simultaneously. *'Attraction and Repulsion': Dae-Wi can use these forces in tandem with his physical abilities to compensate for his human physique, maximizing the concussive force of Kick of the Red Phoenix by combining it with repulsive force, and create momentum into his Basaltic Fist by combining it with attractive force, blasting a hole cleanly through 4 gods. *'Inertia Manipulation':Dae-Wi can manipulate inertia, using it in combination with his physical abilities such as Dance of the White Tiger to expedite the power of his punches. Full Contact Karate Han Dae-Wi is a Full Contact Karate User. He initially had a level of 9, but during his fight against Jin Mo-Ri, his level reached 12. He uses 4 corner stances, or "Dance of the Four Gods." *'Dance of Four Gods/ 4 Corner Stance: '''a set of attack similar to a Kata invented by Dae-wi's Master to defeat Renewal Taekwondo users. ** : Interrupts opponents attack with a strong punch. *** : An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. ** : Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking the ground to send a powerful shockwave through it. ** : Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle with Jae-Kal Taek's clones, It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies. ** : First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. Much later, when he fights a group of priests, he managed to do this technique without the previous three stances. ***'Blue Dragon: '''The same as the Blue Dragon's Storm without the first three stances and with less power than the original technique. *** : It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. ****'Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon:' It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon. **'Four Corner Stance: The Ultimate: Basic': Instead of scattering the energy from the previous three stances, Dae-Wi concentrate it around the body, forcing the wind to be absorbed around him before he unleash both the energy and wind with a single punch. One victim claimed that the force of this technique when fully-powered is comparable to a mountain. *'Brazilian Kick': A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-Wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'High Kick': A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. *'Breaking Hundred Bricks': A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks. In Consolation Match Sugihara Oyama commented that Han Dae-Wi hadn't mastered it and wouldn't be able to break ten bricks with the technique. *'Basic Punch': As the name said, it is a beginner's technique for those who study Full Contact Karate. Han Dae-Wi has mastered it to a point where one punch can knock out a fighter bigger and more muscular than him. Boxing Although mostly using Full Contact Karate, Han Dae-Wi also use several other techniques from other martial arts. He can use boxing moves, including dirty boxing moves. Charyeok Haetae: This is Han Dae-Wi's Charyeok, it appears to be a watery creature capable of easily blocking another Charyeok attack. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Due to his training with Judge Q, Han Dae-Wi has gained much better control over Haiti's abilities. He is now capable of fusing his Full Contact Karate techniques with his charyeok abilities making wind and water as one. Haetae's saliva also had healing capabilities, closing open wound, although there is a limit of how much it can heal. With the combination of Dae-Wi's personal ability and Jade Emperor's enhancement, Dae-Wi is able to make direct contract with Haetae, further increasing both of their ability. Hydrokinesis: Haetae gives Han Dae-Wi the ability to generate and manipulate water as he see fits. These ranges from water blades to create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs or ice to attack and defend. Nitikinesis ''': Haetae can be used to generate bubbles for different purposes like floating bubbles. '''Water Shield: It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok. Twin Strike: An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Haetae's power with the Phoenix kick. Water Arrows: Arrows of water created by fusing Haetae's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique. Water Dragon Storm: By adding Haetae's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeat Ma Bo-Ra. Water Piercing Horns: After solidifying Haetae's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of dense water from the ground to pierce an opponent. Recovery: at some level Haetae can heal people and lift their fatigue. '''Light Beam: '''Haetae is capable of shooting destructive beams of light from his mouth with enough power to stun an earth-sized god. Items Robe of the Sage The Robe of the Sage is the official attire of the King, which Han Dae-Wi can summon out of thin air. The Robe has powerful resistence against physical attacks, as it completely block multiple gods' attacks. The Robe seems to have mind on its own, as Han Dae-Wi thought that it wanted to be put on. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages